


The Universe Is Rarely So Lazy

by mssarahx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssarahx/pseuds/mssarahx
Summary: What if Sherlock knew Mary before the fall? Sherlock asks Mary to look after his best friend while he's 'dead'.





	

He didn’t have much time, but now Molly had agreed to it he needed to get the rest of his ducks in a row. Moriarty was coming for him and he needed to be ready.

 The stage had been set and now the game was on.

He had called ahead and warned Mycroft of the impending plan, which he was certainly not happy about, but even Mycroft could see that it was the only option. The homeless network would convene on St. Barts early in the morning, ready for John’s arrival.

All the plans were set in place for the fall and his apparent end. But it was after that Sherlock was concerned about.

John had become more than a friend. He was family to Sherlock and he was almost certain that John felt the same way. They had formed the kind of relationship that normal people would see as best friends, but to Sherlock he was the closest thing to a brother that he had, including the blood brother that h was born to.

He stalked down the back alleys of south London, keeping an eye out for any roaming police cars, with his face still being the most wanted in London.

He stopped alongside a row of terraced house, each one with the lights blaring against the dark winter night. He marched to the third gate, swooping into the modest front garden and hiding under the small porch stoop, knocking three times on the front door.

He waited to hear the distinct sound of a footsteps towards the door, glancing behind him to make sure there were no nosey neighbours peeking through the curtains. He saw the coast was clear when the door creaked open. He peered into the narrow gap, plastering a toothy grin on his worn face. The door flew open to reveal the petite blonde in front of him.

“Sherlock, you bloody git! Get inside” She pulled him by the arm into the dimly lit hallway. She lunged towards the detective, hugging him around the waist and suddenly the exhaustion of the last twenty-four hours caught up with him, causing him to slouch against her.

“Jesus Sherlock, you look like shite.” She looked him up and down, tutting at the state of him.

“And you look beautiful as always Mary.” He tried to summon a smile again but he just couldn’t manage it.

“Ha! Don’t try and charm me Holmes. You photo is all over the news. You’re a bloody fugitive.” Her tone was not as panicked as he thought it would be, more irritated.

She led him into the modest living room, pointing him towards the sofa whilst she went to retrieve a glass of water. She handed it over, him gulping it down, the thirst hitting him as suddenly as the exhaustion.

“Sherlock what’s going on?” that was Mary, direct with no airs or graces.

He took a deep breath, deciding that the soft words and heart felt pleas he used on Molly would not work here.

“Mary. I have to die.” He held a hand up to stop her before she could protest. “I have to. Moriarty won’t stop until i’m dead, he will kill everyone I care about.” He took another deep swig of the water, hoping to wash away the lump that had formed in his throat.

“But why?” Again she surprised him.

He’s known Mary for a few years now. Before John came into his life and started acting as his personal doctor when cases became a bit too violent, Mary was there.

I found her one day at one of the homeless shelter he often used to recruit new members of his network. She was patching up a young man, no more than twenty, whilst lecturing him about fighting the older lads. She was fearless, fighting off the older drunks and calming the teen mothers who cried into her arms. She had taken one look at him and decided he would become her personal project.

He asked her once why she bothered helping lost causes and she replied “i’ve got a lot of karma to work off.” He never asked again and she never offered any more of an explanation.

From that point he called her when he had injuries he couldn’t treat himself – or was too high to notice he even had. She would patch him up easily, but would always bollock him once it was done about taking precautions before running into danger, or at least asking for back up.

He would shake her off, muttering about how everyone else were idiots or too slow and she would arch one blonde eyebrow and pull a reluctant apology from him.

“Because he will kill John if I don’t.” It was the easiest way to tell her.

“John, your doctor friend?” She seemed perplexed, only ever hearing of John when Sherlock would moa about a case to her. Sherlock could understand, from her view, John was simply an acquaintance with whom he shared a flat. Sentiment was not something he ever wanted to portray to anyone and with recent events, he really wished he had stayed true to that rule.

“John has become more than a friend.” The eyebrow was up again, “No, not like that! He’s , well he’s a friend, but he’s my – you would say – best friend.” He avoided the look Mary was shooting his way. He decided to stop beating around the bushes and tell her what he needed.

“Mary, when I go, John, he’s going to be .. upset” _devastated_ he thought.

“And you need me to do what?” direct. Just the way he liked her.

“I need you to look after him. I need him to have another friend here. Do what ever you have to, but please , be there for him. Mycroft won’t have a clue what to do and Molly – well Molly will have enough to deal with.” He was pleading with her at this point.

“Sherlock, there’s got to be another way.” He couldn’t look at her. He was lying to one of his only other friends and he could summon the courage to lie to her face. Moriarty had really broken him.

“there’s not. Believe me I’ve tried to find another way.” He stood up from the couch, buttoning his coat and asking her one final time, “Please, look after John Watson.”

She nodded shortly and he walked out without looking back, not wanting to say goodbye. He couldn’t lie that well to her.

 

 

*2 Years later*

 

He stood at the front of the restaurant, staring at the woman sat opposite John was familiar to him.

_Too familiar._

Sherlock grinned and proceeded to the table for his great reveal.

After John had gotten a few good punches in, Mary sent him to find a medical kit and Sherlock took the time to embrace her, but shielded his crotch, just in case she had a similar reaction. She slapped his arm when the parted and proceeded to call him a twat and he knew they were ok.

“You bloody git. You could have told me you know. I know a thing or two about keeping secrets.” She winked at him and he grinned at her, knowing she was right.

“I’m sorry. But I needed John to have someone who understood. And I guess it worked.” He smirked down at her and revelled in the blush that spread across her cheeks.

“Well turns out we had more in common than a dickhead friend.” She threw another light punch towards his arm.

“I’m glad. You two are actually quite good for each other.” Sherlock had always known that they would get on, but he never imagined they would get one quite as well as they appear to be doing.

“So, you and John?”

“Yup. Me and John.”

“Damn, now I need to find a new roommate.”

“That’s if hudders lets you go back.”

He hadn’t thought about that. His former landlady could be quite the stickler for grudges.

“Have you seen her yet?”

“Mrs Hudson? No, not yet, figured id let my nose heal a bit before I got a frying pan thrown at it.” He tried to use humour to hide his obvious apprehension.

“No, not Mrs Hudson you great git.” She stared him down and he relented

“I’m going in the morning.”

“Good, now look upset, John’s coming back.” She adopted a stern expression and Sherlock tried to look perturbed, but he could quite hide his smirk.

Looks like his little vacation had worked out well for everyone.


End file.
